


Five Things Weevil Wants to Tell Veronica

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: He wants her to know that he has hopes and dreams…that he wasn't always a biker with a juvie record and no where to go but down.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Five Things Weevil Wants to Tell Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> for the '5 things' meme, which I'm quite delinquent on. These are for [](https://kultiras.livejournal.com/profile)[kultiras](https://kultiras.livejournal.com/). They are pitifully short. :(

  
_i._  
He wants to thank her—for believing in him when no one else did. For fighting for him when everyone else was just relieved he'd turned himself in. No one but Felix has ever put their neck out for him.

He wants to say thanks, but he never seems to find the right words…

Finally, he does the next best thing: he gives her his cell number, and tells her to call if she ever needs some muscle. And of course he arches an eyebrow suggestively—he's got his rep to think about, after all—but he hopes she understands. It's the only way he can think of to tell her what it meant, to have her at his back.

_ii._  
When he drinks too damn much, he wants to confess—wants to tell her about his parents, his past, about the fact that he's better off without them both. He wants to tell her how it was with Lily—always too much and too little at the same time. He wants her to know that he has hopes and dreams…that he wasn't always a biker with a juvie record and no where to go but down.

But that's all personal, and he can't let himself start down that road.

_iii._  
He gets out of the slam on a Monday, and the first thing he wants to do is call her and tell her he's out. But it's not like she visited him, and he's not quite sure where they stand anymore. He'd rather let time tell than hear the distance between them in the bursts of static from her cell.

_iv._  
He'd like to tell her that the college guy she's dating…the one with that yuppie name he can never remember…is getting around. But she's too smart not to know, and he doesn't want to upset her hard-won illusions.

_v._  
Too often, he gets the itch to tell her how he feels. Tell her that whenever he's with her, he aches. That she makes him think about the life he leads and trying to change it. That sometimes he hates her for that, and he prefers it that way…because the rest of the time he loves her, and it's like a raw wound he'd burn closed if he could.

But the words don't come easy, and it's not something he can just blurt out to a girl like her, anyway. So he keeps trying to cauterize the wound with her smile, and he hovers close because he just can't bring himself to stay away.


End file.
